marxbrosfandomcom-20200213-history
Editing Help
A wiki is set around the idea of contributing information. This page will explain crucial elements to or editing a page on the MB wiki. To practice the things you have learned here, go to the Sandbox page. The Basics In a wiki you can either create a page or edit one. Here will be the basic essentials to edit in a wiki. Text Here are several ways to format your text: * To Bold text, put 3 quotes around the text ' ' ' Text here ' ' ' * To Italicize text, put 2 quotes around the text ' ' Text here ' ' * To create text bullets, place an asterisk in front of the text at the start of the line. You can add multiple asterisks which will result in bulleted sub-levels. ** Like so. * For numbered lists, put a # in front of the text. Use a colon : at the beginning for indenting text. * For blue dashed boxes (usually used when quoting a piece of text), start each line with a space. Links To create a link to a page in the Marx Brothers wiki database (an internal link), place double square braces around the keyword: [[text here]] And example would be Groucho. If the link is red, then that means the page for it has not yet been created. If it is blue that means a page exists. Another thing you will learn is how to add images to wiki page. But before you can insert an image into a wiki page you must upload it to the wiki. On the left side of the wiki there is a link that says "Upload File". You can upload images, sounds, and other files to the wiki. When you upload a file to the wiki you must choose which copyright it holds. To see what copyright you should attach to the file, see Copyrights. After uploading a file you will see something like this: The command to put an image into a page is The "thumb" part means the image is a thumbnail and it will automatically align to the right when you insert it. To have the image align to the left, just add |left| after the thumb part. Another important step is adding a category to your article. When you add a category it makes it easier to find the articles. This is what you type into the page to categorize your article/page: [[Category:category name here]] If you were to make a page about a minor character in a movie, the page should be placed under the Actors category. Note that an article can be part of several categories, simply use that tag several times. Common formating suggests that category tags go at the end of the page. * and use them - try and put your article in a relevant and highly populated (and hence highly connected) category, and more people are likely to stumble across it. Furthermore, to add your article to a category but order it differently (e.g. to file your article on "Joe Bloggs" as "Bloggs, Joe" - which would be handy, for the People category in particular) then use this formatting: [[Category:category name here|''Bloggs, Joe'']] To embed audio files, or movie files, you use this format: [[Media:Name of file on server here]] And to create a link that is outside of the wiki, just add a single brace on each side of the site's url. [URL here] Other Tips To sign your username to a discussion page, click the button on the editing bar with the swirly text (second to last). Or you can type two dashes followed by four tildes: --~~~~ To add a horizontal line (use sparingly) to page, type four dashes: ---- If you want to put a "stub" tag on an article that is too short simply put two brackets on either side of the word "stub": If you want to put a template onto the article page, put brackets around the template's name and put it in the edit box (usually at the end of a page). Here is an example of what to type for a specific template. In this case, the "fair use" one: After reading this page and learning the basics, you can learn more wiki editing at Advanced Editing.